Forget Me
by Sakazaki-Rikou
Summary: Masa lalu Masamune Date, dan detik-detik dia membuat keputusan tersulit dalam hidupnya. Tapi setiap ada orang pergi, pasti ada orang yang datang..


_**Forget Me**_

Halo.. nama saya Sa-

(Reader : Udah tahu noh semuanya! Masih mau kenalan! Kamu itu udah lama di fandom SenBasa.. udah banyak orang kenal namamu)

Iya.. iya tahu..

Pengalaman pertama make fanfic Complete nih. Tapi kalian pasti langsung bisa menebak siapa tokoh utama yang saya ceritakan. Mungkin saja ini adalah side story dari sebuah fanfic saya.. tebak saja sendiri..

Yap, Masamune Date!

(Reader : Mune lagi...).

Tapi nyesek juga bikinnya.. sangat bertolak belakang dengan apa yang saya harapkan..

(Reader : kebanyakan bacot lu ah!).

Rate : T!

Disclaimer : SenBasa punya Capcom. Bukan punya saya..

Happy reading!

P.S : sangat disarankan membaca fanfic ini sambil mendengarkan lagu 'Blue' milik Big Bang.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Forget Me..<strong>_

_Kalau kau mencintaiku.. maka lupakanlah aku.._

_..._

Salju turun beraturan dari langit yang beku. Hawa dingin sekitar membuat orang berlalu lalang mempercepat langkah mereka. Tapi diantara sekian banyak manusia...

Tentu saja ada yang bergerak lambat...

Seorang figur pria berambut coklat panjang lurus, dengan poni yang dibiarkan menutupi wajahnya. Mulutnya terkatup rapat, jaket birunya tidak dikancingkan, begitu juga syalnya yang hanya dikenakan sembarangan.

Entah tidak peduli atau memang ingin menyesapi hawa dingin yang ada. Beberapa orang mulai memperhatikannya, sekilas melihat. Wajahnya cukup tampan, tapi tersirat juga gurat wajah kelelahan menghadapi hidup.

Tangannya dimasukkan dalam-dalam ke dalam saku jaket, dan diam-diam dia meremasnya di dalam sana. Pria itu tidak ingin musim dingin berlalu dengan cepat..

Seperti hari ini adalah hari terakhir dalam hidupnya. Hatinya hancur dan raganya tidak bergairah untuk digerakkan. Sepertinya kebahagiaan adalah sebuah omong kosong baginya..

Dia baru saja membuat sebuah keputusan.. yang sukses mengiris-ngiris jantungnya.. dia mengkhianati perasaannya sendiri.

Keputusan untuk tidak akan pernah lagi mencintai orang yang sangat dia cintai..

Seorang gadis yang telah mengisi hatinya untuk selamanya..

* * *

><p><em><strong>Masamune's P.O.V<strong>_

"_Kau datang... Masamune-kun.."_

_Suara merdu itu menyambut pendengaranku pertama kali. Aku terdiam sejenak untuk menikmati betapa indahnya suara yang baru saja melewati telingaku barusan. Bibirku tersenyum, mataku kupejamkan. Mendengar suaranya saja sudah menentramkan, seolah empunya sedang membagi pelukan hangatnya._

_Tidak.._

_Tidak lagi..._

"_Masamune-kun?" _

_Aku tersadar. Antara terkejut dengan apa yang telah kulakukan dan apa yang ada di hadapanku._

_Seorang gadis cantik berambut coklat panjang dan bermata coklat memandangku lembut. Seperti biasanya.._

_Oh tidak.._

_Jangan melakukannya lagi.._

_Aku tidak boleh terus begini.._

"_Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan suara cemas._

"_Aku tidak apa-apa Mego.." kataku lembut padanya. Seolah menenangkannya. Wanita itu tersenyum, lalu dia menepukkan tangannya ke ruang kosong di kursi yang didudukinya._

_Meski begitu, aku tidak terlalu memerhatikan sinyalnya. Aku terkejut dengan respon yang kuberikan pada pertanyaannya tadi. Kenapa aku masih saja berperilaku lembut, padahal aku sudah berjanji akan segera mengakhirinya dengan cepat. _

_Aku tidak boleh begitu lagi.._

_Harus.._

_Aku menatap wanita itu. Mego, lebih dikenal dengan Megohime. Dia adalah orang yang bersekolah di tempat yang sama denganku saat sekolah menengah atas. _

_Mego orang yang baik. Dia selalu bersikap lembut pada siapapun, bahkan padaku.. yang mungkin saja melakukan hal yang tidak baik padanya._

_Perilakunya yang tidak biasa dan kecantikan alaminya sukses membuatku terjebak. Terjebak dalam perasaanku sendiri.._

_Perasaan kalau aku menyukainya.._

_Lalu tumbuh menjadi cinta pertama.._

_Ya.._

_Dia cinta pertamaku setelah sekian lama.._

_Mego selalu membantuku. Dia juga peduli padaku. Bahkan sebelum dia menyadari kalau aku menyukainya, sikapnya sudah begitu baik. Lebih dari teman biasa.._

_Aku pun sadar.._

_Dia juga menyukaiku.._

_Waktu itu tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung mengutarakan cintaku padanya.._

_Yang langsung disambut dengan haru biru bahagia di wajah cantiknya.._

_Bahagia perasaannya terbalas.._

_Semenjak saat itu, aku berjanji akan terus membuatnya tersenyum. Dan itu bukanlah omong kosong.. _

_Hubungan kami berjalan dengan indah selama beberapa tahun.. _

_Begitu lurus dan tanpa halangan apapun.._

_Seolah ini adalah kisah cinta negeri dongeng.._

_Semuanya mendukungku dan ikut bahagia aku bisa mendapatkannya. Aku tidak pernah jenuh bersamanya.._

_Begitu juga dia.._

_Tapi, aku sudah berpikir konsekuensi yang akan datang.._

_Cintaku akan berakhir tragis setelah berbagai macam bunga memori dirangkai.._

_Setiap ada kebahagiaan.._

_Kesedihan pasti mengikuti kita..._

_Tidak peduli kapan dia nampak, suatu saat dia pasti akan datang.._

_Tapi kenapa harus di akhirnya..._

_Kenapa harus setelah semua kenangan indah itu harus terjadi.._

_Cinta ini tidak adil untukku.. dan juga Mego.._

_Keputusan tersulit dalam hidupku.. dan juga yang paling kubenci.. mengubah sisa hidupku untuk selamanya.. aku akan kehilangan dia.._

_Aku akan kehilangan orang yang kucintai.. karena keputusanaku sendiri.._

_Mataku berubah tajam dan dingin saat dia memandangku. Mego terkejut, dia mungkin tidak pernah melihatku seperti ini. _

_Tapi aku berjanji ini akan jadi terakhir kali dia melihat mataku yang seperti ini.. dan juga terakhir kali dia melihatku.._

"_Mego.." kataku dengan nada dingin. "Ya, Masamune-kun?" tanya Mego takut-takut. Pandanganku melunak melihat ekspresi sedih yang tidak akan kubuat lagi. Tapi aku tidak boleh begini.._

"_Kau tahu kenapa aku memanggilmu kesini?" tanyaku. Mego menggeleng. "Kita harus bicara.." kataku tegas. Mego mulai merasakan firasat tidak enak. Dia tidak pernah berpikir akan menerima kabar buruk dariku. Tapi senyumnya berusaha keras dia kembangkan._

"_Masalah apa Masamune-kun? Apa kau marah padaku belakangan ini?" tanyanya. _

_Aku menggeleng._

_Tidak.._

_Sama sekali tidak.._

_Dia tidak pernah bisa membuatku marah.._

"_Kenapa tidak duduk saja Masamune-kun?" tawar Mego. Sepertinya dia berusaha mengulur waktu sebelum aku memulainya. Tapi tetap saja, apapun yang dia lakukan percuma. Dia akan mendengarnya, dengan cepat dan agar dia cepat melupakannya._

_Aku menolak tawaran Mego._

"_Aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat.. kupastikan satu kalimatku mengakhiri pertemuan ini.." kataku._

_Mengakhiri pertemuan kita untuk selamanya.._

_Mego menelan ludah. Matanya mulai berair, dia tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Mengelak dari kenyataan pahit yang bertamu tanpa undangan, dan kabar buruk akan selalu begitu._

"_Masamune-kun.."_

"_..."_

"_Kumohon jangan.."_

_Mego.._

"_..."_

"_Aku mencintaimu.."_

_Aku juga mencintaimu Mego.._

_Aku mencintaimu sepenuhnya.._

_Karena itulah.._

_Terima kenyataan ini.._

_Seperti aku menerimanya.._

"_Mego..", aku memulai kalimatku. Mego mulai membuat air terjun di kedua ekor matanya. _

"_Aku akan pindah.. dan aku akan menetap disana.."_

"_Bukan berarti kau harus mengakhiri semua ini.."_

"_Aku mencintaimu.."_

"_Aku juga mencintaimu.. karena itu.. aku bersedia merindukanmu selamanya!"_

"_Aku mencintaimu.. karena itulah terima kenyataan kalau aku harus meninggalkanmu karena orang tuamu tidak suka padaku!" Kataku._

_Mego langsung terdiam, dia tidak pernah menyangka. Justru dirinyalah, justru karena orang tuanyalah orang yang dicintainya meninggalkannya. Mego tidak pernah tahu orang tuanya membenciku._

"_Orangtuamu membenciku.. tapi mereka selalu diam... tidak tega mengatakannya padamu.. karena itulah mereka menyuruhku mengatakannya.. atau kalianlah yang akan meninggalkanku.." terangku._

_Mego menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya terkepal dengan titik-titik air jatuh ke atasnya. Mego menangis.._

"_Aku tahu ini sulit.. tapi ingat kata-kataku.." kataku. _

_Aku mendekat padanya. Mego tidak mau mengangkat wajahnya. Terlalu menyakitkan melihat wajahku yang sebentar lagi takkan dia lihat lagi._

"_Aku akan tetap mencintaimu.." bisikku lembut. Mego masih diam. Sepertinya kata-kataku takkan menenangkannya. Justru membuatnya semakin tertekan begitu mengingat setiap detik ini esok._

"_Kalau kau mencintaiku.. lupakan aku.." kata Mego._

_Aku tersentak, aku tidak pernah menyangka. Dia akan mengatakan hal seperti itu.._

"_Kau juga.." kataku._

"_Lupakanlah aku.."_

"_Aku mencintaimu.."_

"_Aku juga mencintaimu..."_

* * *

><p><strong>xxxx<strong>

* * *

><p>Sudah beberapa tahun semenjak kejadian itu. Aku benar-benar pindah dan menjadi seorang guru. Aku terdiam mengingat semua kejadian itu. Aku sudah berjanji akan melupakan semua itu. Tapi itu mustahil.<p>

"Sensei?" tanya seseorang di hadapanku.

Aku menatapnya. Seorang gadis berambut hitam gelap panjang sepinggang. Begitu lurus dan halus. Wajah pucatnya memandangku sejenak, lalu fokus kembali ke pekerjaannya. Gadis itu..

Gadis itu datang tiba-tiba dari negara lain. Dia jauh lebih muda dariku. Dia muridku yang baru.. jujur saja..

Setiap hariku masih diisi dengan masa laluku yang indah. Juga berakhir tragis, tapi ketika aku tanpa sengaja melihatnya untuk pertama kali. Semua kenangan itu terhapus seketika..

Digantikan rasa aneh dan menyeruak..

Aku berusaha mencari tahu siapa sebenarnya dia. Kemudian mendadak aku diminta untuk menggantikan seniorku untuk menjaga kelasnya.

Sontak itu membuatku terkejut..

Apalagi.. yang lebih mengejutkan lagi..

Dia menyuruhku untuk menjaga gadis itu... melindunginya dari apapun yang membuatnya semakin tertekan..

Aku menerima tawaran itu. Aku ingin mengerti. Ingin mengerti apa yang kuinginkan sebenarnya dari gadis itu. bahkan, belakangan ini aku merasa kesal melihatnya sering cekcok dan ribut dengan seorang temannya yang berambut putih dan dijuluki sebagai 'Rambut Seterika'.

Aku ingin menunjukkan kalau akulah yang harus dia prioritaskan.. sungguh pemikiran yang egois.. yang hanya bisa kuberikan padanya..

Aku bahkan tidak pernah melakukannya pada Mego. Hanya pada dia saja..

"Kau.." aku memulai perkataanku.

"Ya sensei?"

"Bagimu.. Mitsunari itu orang seperti apa?"

_**Dan kalian tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi bukan?**_

* * *

><p>Oh Yeah! Kalian sudah tahu kalau ini memang side story dari Day Dream! Bedanya ini adalah sudut pandang Masamune dan alasan akan semua perilakunya. Berlandaskan keegoisan membingungkan dan masa lalu tak terlupakan.<p>

Masamune sebenarnya bukan siapa-siapanya [Name] di Day Dream. [Name] benar-benar seorang murid pindahan yang muncul begitu saja dan langsung membuat Masamune tertarik.

Masamune bahkan tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa tertarik pada [Name], [Name] sendiri tidak sedikit pun menyerempet dengan Mego. Perlakuan Masamune pada [Name] dan pada Mego jelas berbeda 180 derajat. Yang membuat hubungan ini justru semakin menarik.


End file.
